In air cells, oxygen in the air is used as the cathode active material, and a metal such as aluminum (Al), iron (Fe) or zinc (Zn) is used as the anode active material. Since air cells do not require the cathode active material to be stored in a cell container, they have high energy density and can be reduced in size and weight. Therefore, air cells are expected to be used as a power supply for portable devices and also as a drive power supply for electric vehicles and the like. Further, by storing the electrolytic solution separately from the cell body, air cells do not cause the cell reaction during storage. Since the active materials and electrolytic solution are consumed or degraded little, it is possible to store air cells almost permanently. Therefore, air cells have been drawing attention for use as a reserve power supply for emergency or urgent use.
Regarding the structure of such air cells, a cell (reserve cell) has been proposed which includes a cathode disposed on one side of a member with an approximately frame shape and an anode disposed on the other side thereof opposite to the cathode, and which generates electric power when electrolytic solution is injected into the room defined by the cathode, the anode and the frame member (see Patent Document 1).